Any Way The Wind Blows
by Little Kaiser
Summary: Scootaloo was always on her own, surviving by any means she could. Applebloom always had the support of her friends and family, and got by with their help. A stark contrast, the two of them. And as time passes by, the rift between them grew. A story that hopes to portray the life of one unfortunate pegasus and one renowned earth pony. Suggestive elements are present in the story.
1. The Only Chapter

An afternoon like this was no different than any other in Ponyville. The sun blazed lazily, almost as if it was slacking at work, but was too embarrassed to actually be off duty. Nevertheless, the soothing climate makes this part of the day one that was actually awaited for, especially by those who had worked their flanks hard for the bits.

For one such pegasus, it really was.

Scootaloo soared across the sky, heading back home after a long and tiring day of weather policing. The schedule for today was clear sky with rare clouds. And it seemed that she had gotten the glorious task of cloud shaping all the way up in the upper airspace.

Working with the Equestrian Weather Bureau was never an easy task: you'd have to be a very durable pony who could endure long work hours in a condition that was considered to be below pony rights standard.

Scootaloo, well, she just seemed to fit in just nice with that description.

Crusading had evolved from being a simple 'do-it-yourself' task to a full-fledged adventure through places unspoken of. Add to that the fact that she once used to live in the streets for a long time.

As she glided through the afternoon air, she admired her own work. Unicorns could technically work in the Weather Bureau, but they just lack that fine touch a pegasus could offer. Earth ponies were out of the question.

"Whew... weather's feeling good! Who did all this, hmmm? Where did this good stuff come from?"

She rolled and performed several loops in the air, shouting in excitement.

"ME! Of course it's-"

A pony cleared its throat from below her. She caught notice of this sound and pulled to a sudden stop, fearing that she had disturbed a fellow citizen.

True enough, she had.

"Hello Scootaloo," one voice called out from below the pegasus. "Shall I lecture you again about being boastful?"

Scootaloo did another turn. "Cheer up egghead. I'm just admiring my own work here," she said. "I am not an egghead! Don't call me that again!"

"Oooh, looks like somepony didn't have a good day today," Scootaloo teased.

"I did have a good day, thank you."

"Come on Apple Bloom, I can read you like a book. And stop it with that... accent."

"No I shall not. And it's not an accent."

"But it sounds weird coming out from you!"

Apple Bloom sighed. It was a battle she'd always lose with that orange pegasus. Friendship can change somepony. "Alright fine! Jes for today," she said in an annoyed, accented voice, though by her standard, it wasn't an accent.

"That's the spirit!" Scootaloo cheered from above. She quickly swooped down to met her friend, hugging her. "Boy am I glad to see you! I've been worked to my bones today!"

"Didn't know cloud duty's a tough job. Looks like somethin' easy from down 'ere," Apple Bloom said, not minding the rolling eyes Scootaloo gave her. "Are you kidding me? It's the toughest job on the board! Kicking cloud isn't exactly as easy as it looks like, you know?"

Cloud duty was the toughest job: one would be lucky to land on a clear sky schedule. Else, it was a day full of flying to and fro, catching cloudlets and combining them into one giant cumulonimbus; and kicking about in the air, forming the right shape and size of cloud. Not to mention seeding them and charging them up if the schedules calls for a heavy rain.

"Yea, yeah, I know. Can't help comparin' it with applebuckin', tho'," Apple Bloom said. "It ain't the same, sister."

"So how're things hangin' on fer ya? Everything OK?" Apple Bloom asked. "Yeah, I'm- I'm fine," the previously confident pegasus said, suddenly hesitant. "Gonna take more 'an jes that to convince me."

Scootaloo sighed. She had wanted to forget all about work this afternoon. "It's pretty hard to explain, but to put it simply, the bureau is gonna sack some workers, since their budget got cut," the pegasus said.

"Ouch. Sorry fer the news Scoots."

"Nah don't worry about me. I'm in the top tier of the team. Better me than anypony else. I'm sure I'll be just fine." Scootaloo hit her chest with her hoof proudly. She had been nominated for Best Weather Pony of the month (though she didn't win it). Surely the Ponyville branch wouldn't be able to survive without her.

"Hope so too, Scoots. Ya need all th' luck ya can get in these times." Scootaloo nodded in agreement. "So how are you doin'? Cider season's approaching fast. I can't wait!"

Apple Bloom stood silent whilst her pegasus friend indulged in her excitement.

"We ain't holdin' up much."

"What do you mean? Don't you have any more apples to sell or something?" Scootaloo asked. She felt somewhat perplexed. Since it was founded those many years ago, Sweet Apple Acres had never failed to produce any stocks. There would always be at least enough for the whole town. To say that it wasn't producing anything was bizarre.

"Worse 'an that Scoots, we might just call it quits-"

"Wait, what! You- you can't!"

"Listen Scoots. Me alone ain't enough ta work th' fields. I got my job at the school and Big Mac's gone with that mare of his. It's just too much fer me."

"But there has to be another way! You promised her that you'll look after the farm!"

"'fraid not. Look, I don't like this more than ya do, and it pains me ta hafta do it. But... but..."

Apple Bloom's knees became weak, and after a futile struggle they finally gave way. She fell to the ground, crying. Scootaloo rushed in to grab her, cradling her head in her hooves. She wasted no time in trying to comfort her. "Apple Bloom, it's okay, alright?"

"I can't Scoots! I can't! It's just too much!"

"Nonsense, I know you ca-"

"I'm- I'm no apple farmer- an' Big Mac's gone. I'm failing- Applejack. I'm a failure-" Apple Bloom mumbled between heavy sobs.

"I'm sorry Apple Bloom. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry Applejack- I f-failed ya."

* * *

><p>By the end of the week, Sweet Apple Acres was no more. It was sold to some local farmers, probably a close relative of the Apples. After a long streak of family farming history, the infamous farm gave way to other opportunities. Maybe another able farmer could give this large patch of land its dues.<p>

As the last remnants of the Apple family were vacated or torn down (much to Apple Bloom's dismay), she stood from afar, watching the destruction that was unfolding. The barn was already in ruins, and all that's left was the house. A wrecking ball was stationed near to the left wall. At the command of a leadpony, the gigantic ball came crashing into the old walls. And so down came the house.

"5 years. Even Granny did better 'an this."

"Don't think too much about it, Apple Bloom. It'll only hurt more."

"Yer right. It'll take some time, but I'll come to terms with it someday. Let's go, I jes can't bear to be around here anymore."

Apple Bloom turned around and walked away from the farm for the last time. Scootaloo followed suit, keeping silent in respect to her friend's sorrow. They walked towards the town hall, where the Apples used to sell their produces. Back in those days, she used to help set up the stocks, whilst Applejack stood at the stall. Big Mac would haul the carriage full of apples.

They stopped in front of the town hall. There was no where else to go.

"So... what's next? What're you gonna do?" Scootaloo asked, anxious. A million clockwork processes turned in Apple Bloom's mind. Selling the farm was easy enough to think about, but what came next: she had never thought about it.

She had her job at Ponyville High, teaching languages. But was it worth staying, knowing that she had just lost everything? Was a homeroom full of students worth it? Or rather: did she even care now? What could some cheerful, bright and hopeful students do to right her life?

"I'm done with Ponyville. Big Mac's gone, Applejack's gone, Granny's gone. There's no one left here fer me. I'm all alone now."

"You know, I'm still here, and I'm not going anywhere. You can..." Scootaloo paused, trying to get rid of the figurative apple stuck in her throat, "You can live with me."

Apple Bloom looked up to her, eyes sad and teary. She stared at the last remaining friend she had in this forsaken town. Sweetie Belle had left for college a few years ago, pursuing an engineer's path. The rest soon parted ways not long after. Twist, Snips, Snails, even Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon had to go on with their own lives.

But Scootaloo, she never left her side. When Sweetie Belle left them, it was the official end of the CMCs. They hadn't heard from her ever since. Scootaloo, however, visited her almost everyday, making sure they were always in contact with each other and that they were both alright.

"Scootaloo, I-"

"Don't go! Please, stay here with me," the pegasus cried. She rushed in to grab Apple Bloom's hoof and held on really tight, and tugged, to the point that Apple Bloom was struggling to break her hoof free. Realising this, she released her grip and turned her head away in shame. "I'm... I'm lonely too."

Apple Bloom backed away from her. Her gaze was hostile, vigilant. She watched Scootaloo, as if the latter was trying to seduce her. Almost as if she was trying to pull up a ponynapping act and take her somewhere far away from freedom.

"I... don't know what to say."

"Say yes. Just say yes."

Apple Bloom stared at her. She seemed to be more out of character than usual. Scootaloo wasn't a simple pony, albeit only appearing rash and tomcoltish most of the time. More often these days, she would appear out of her usual character: soft, emotional, almost fragile at times. Apple Bloom had even found out that she would sometimes cry, laugh, become angry in her sleep.

The total culmination of events led her to only one question.

"Why all of a sudden Scoots?"

Scootaloo shuffled. She was clearly hesitant on something. Try and try again, she couldn't get herself to talk. She wasn't sure, let alone ready to say what she had to say. Of course, bottling it up seemed much easier. She had done it for more than two decades now.

"'cause... it's... I-"

"'cause you love me? Is that it?" Apple Bloom said with a sharp voice.

Scootaloo stood there dumbfounded. Was it a lucky guess?

"Wha- but how-"

"Save yer breath. I knew fer a long time," Apple Bloom said calmly. She did not show any sign of affection, neither did she return her feelings. Even worse, she sounded as if she was deeply offended. "Scoots, I love you too, but I'm not... ya know. I'm not into mares. We're only friends."

"It doesn't matter. You can just be there for me."

"That's selfish of ya," Apple Bloom said accusingly.

"Is it too much to ask?!" Scootaloo shouted.

The tension was high. It wasn't a strange situation. Like any other crusading days, arguments and fights were bound to happen. But today, it was alien. Scootaloo wanted to control herself, but she was failing. She hadn't expected this reaction from Apple Bloom.

"Sorry Scoots, but like I said. There's no one left for me here. It's best fer ya to just forget me," Apple Bloom said with finality. The orange pegasus stomped her hoof, in disbelief of her friend's words. "How do you expect me to just forget you?! We've been friends for life! How am I supposed to move on just like that!?"

"That's not ma problem Scoots. That's not ma problem. Not anymore."

Scootaloo felt like she had just been shot through the chest; the figurative full metal slug pulverized her heart. She was at a loss of words. What more could she say?

"You- you- you don't care at all do you!? I- cared for you every day! And this is- what I get!?" Tears started to fall from her eyes, sprinting across her cheeks. She wasn't going to be weak today. She was strong. She was going to have Apple Bloom. So she started to wipe the stream on her face. It was a futile act. Her sobbing only prodded her to become even weaker.

Apple Bloom stood there. Her pegasus friend fell to the ground, sobbing uncontrollably. "I'm sorry Scoots. But this'll be the last time I set my hoof in this town."

"Wait! Don't go! Please Apple Bloom..."

"Goodbye."

Apple Bloom turned around and galloped into the vicinity.

Scootaloo laid on the ground and cried. There goes her chances at getting her one true love. Everything went the wrong way. She had thought that maybe Apple Bloom would need some comfort after having faced such a grand ordeal. It turns out she hadn't figured her out.

But how could it be? Four decades they have passed together! She knew the mare inside out. There wasn't any doubt about it! Was there one last missing piece that she had forgotten about? Was it the timing? Was it just too soon? Was it the farm? Was it...

Was it Scootaloo? Did Apple Bloom just not love her?

If she hadn't loved her, then...

Did she hate her?

But why? Was it because she was an estranged child who never knew her parents? Was it because she had lived in the streets, and that was too much for Apple Bloom? Was it because she was poor? Was it all those things, that made her insignificant in her life?

"I don't care. If she doesn't love me, then... then I'll make her."

* * *

><p>Scootaloo ran towards the school. She didn't want to miss her chances at capturing the yellow mare of her desires. Predatory instincts took over her actions as she galloped like lightning. Realising that she could do better, she took flight. Apple Bloom had her chances with the easy way. Now it was time for the hard way.<p>

As much as both mares love their wants, they were rational, grown-up ponies. They can't leave behind their works. Not without first quitting. Who would replace her when Apple Bloom's gone? And who would work in the High Altitude section when Scootaloo disappears?

Scootaloo knew that much about Apple Bloom. At least she could put that knowledge to good use now.

Ponyville High School was just up ahead. Normally it wouldn't be polite to burst into the teacher lounge windows, but today wasn't a day for politeness. Today was a day of catch. Scootaloo zoomed into the closed windows and shattered them.

"What in the hay?! What's wrong with you!?" A teacher shouted, prompting a good explanation from the orange mare. "I need to talk to Apple Bloom," Scootaloo said. "Well you could've gone through the front door you know!"

"I know, I know. This is an emergency."

"I'll see if she's there. Hold on a second." He left the lounge, feeling annoyed, and went into the teacher's area. Scootaloo waited impatiently, shuffling and trotting around. She was going to blow up. This couldn't be good.

After a long 5 minutes, she finally cracked under the pressure and proceeded to make her way to the teacher's area. She grabbed hold of the door and pulled it to reveal the previous stallion. "Finally! Can I see her?"

"Uhh... not really. She just left about a few seconds ago. She said she didn't want to see anypony today. And by the way, she's resigned since about a few weeks ago, so she could technically leave-"

Scootaloo punched the teacher. Hard in the snout. It probably broke. "WHY DID YOU LET HER ESCAPE!" she shouted. "You ruined my chances!"

"H- H- Help! There's a crazy pegasus in here!"

Scootaloo bashed him again, rendering him unconscious. She proceeded to exit the school. Scootaloo jumped through the window she came in from and flew high up in the sky. Behind her, were able-bodied pegasi, in for a chase.

She darted swiftly into the horizon. Seeing the chase team shrink into the vicinity, she sighed, and then she collided with a grey matter, breaking her escape. The two bodies tumbled towards the ground, but the grey pegasus broke the fall by rapidly flapping it's wings. "Where do you think you're going?" Ditzy said, her usually misaligned eyes now staring deep into Scootaloo's. The mare wasn't happy.

"You don't get to beat my Whoovy and escape. NO PONY DOES!" Ditzy struck Scootaloo in the neck, rendering her unconscious.

"Scootaloo, I am so disappointed in you." Mayor Mare said, coughing as she finishes her sentence. "Your actions are outrageous, immature and treacherous!" she added. "I'm sorry everypony."

"Sorry isn't enough. We don't want a pony like this to be around our children!" Dr. Whooves said. "I agree! Ponyville must not be tainted with her kind!" Ditzy added. She glared a thousand daggers at Scootaloo.

"But she is a good member of our community Ditzy," Mayor Mare said, not expecting that kind of reaction from the couple. "Look, if she stays here, who knows what else she could do? She tried to kidnap Apple Bloom-"

"Hey! I did not!"

"Says the mare who said it herself!"

Scootaloo was shut up. She had no more defences to protect her. She was at the mercy of Mayor Mare, who has the rights to banish anypony. "You do have a point, but it's only a single occasion. It's not like she's going to get up and kidnap-"

"How about your children, Mayor? Or your grandchildren?" Ditzy questioned.

Mayor Mare stood quiet. She had to decide on the fate of one pony against the safety interests of the public. Scootaloo was an outstanding member of Ponyville. She had done good service to the city. However, the recent scene left her image tarnished, and harsh accusations did a huge damage to her reputation.

Then again, why would Scootaloo do that? What was her motive on trying to kidnap Apple Bloom? She knew this was a vital point in making a clear decision. So she went on and asked. "Scootaloo, tell me, why did you want to kidnap Apple Bloom?"

Scootaloo looked away, ashamed. She looked hesitant to tell the reasons behind her act. It wasn't unheard of, but it was shameful, to say the least. "Would it buy me a second chance?"

"If the reasons are acceptable."

Scootaloo thought about it. This would be the second time she would let out her secret to anypony. A second chance sounded promising: she wouldn't have to go anywhere else, yet the stakes were high. She was barely even sure that it would save her at all.

"I... wanted Apple Bloom to stay in Ponyville."

"You can't be serious?"

"It's true. I wanted her to stay because... because... I..."

"Because you what?"

"I love her."

Ditzy went derpy-eyed. Dr. Whooves stared strangely at Scootaloo, and Mayor Mare can be heard gasping. "That's the truth, like it or not."

The old pony shuffled to get to her senses. Sure, she knows that ponies do act that way sometimes. It wasn't abnormal to see such a thing. She knew some of the townsponies who were obviously 'that way'. Yet the proof that Scootaloo was capable of violence, especially concerning her being into mares, was beginning to feel like a potential threat to the town.

The fillies and mares must be protected.

"So, Mayor, what's the verdict?" Ditzy asked, sounding rather concerned, but not angry anymore.

"I have decided." Mayor Mare cleared her throat. "Scootaloo, I hereby banish you from this city, in the interest of public security. You shall however be given a leave sum, so that you may settle elsewhere in Equestria. Your shall keep your job at the Weather Bureau, but you shall not enter Ponyville's airspace."

Scootaloo was blank. She couldn't believe it. She was outcasted from her home. She felt like crying, but Ponyville had been unwelcoming these last two days. She could care less. And the more she dwelled on it (which she did), the more she hated the pathetic city.

"Keep that bucking money of yours. I don't need it. And tell the bureau that I quit. Buck you all to Tartarus."

The three ponies were baffled at the young pegasus' demeanor and mentality. Scootaloo ran out of the door, tears in her eyes.

That was the last time she will ever set her hooves on Ponyvillian soil.

* * *

><p>Apple Bloom sat down in the waiting room. She was nervous. It had been a while since she underwent an interview. The one back in Ponyville wasn't hard, since the interviewers were ponies whom she knew well. What were Fillydelphites compared to Ponyvillians?<p>

She went through a mental checklist of what to say and what to avoid. She went through it over and over again. Although it wasn't a big deal, everypony seemed to have such a habit. Panicking was a gag reflex to pressure.

"Alright Apple Bloom, remember why you like your job. Your cutie mark told you so." Apple Bloom glanced at the mark. It was a small apple, but with a fleur-de-lis-shaped hole in the middle. "_Tu peux le faire. Il ne faut pas rater à cause de paniquer._"

"Miss Bloomsbury, you may enter." The headmaster motioned her into the room. Apple Bloom, or rather, Miss Bloomsbury, went inside as ordered. "Thank you headmaster Humble," she said. "Please, have a seat."

She sat down on a chair in front of the pony, trying her best to suppress any gulps or shaking. "I see you wish to apply for a teacher's position." The headmaster looked at her resume. "You have worked in Ponyville a few months ago." Apple Bloom nodded.

"Care to explain the sudden change in location?"

"Well... I wished to stay near to my family," Apple Bloom said. "Are they here, in Fillydelphia?" he asked. "No, they are in Manehattan. I just preferred this part of Equestria than the city. You know, Ponyville is kind of a village. I just need the time to get used to it."

Headmaster Humble nodded. "And why should I choose you to work here?" Apple Bloom tried to stifle her sigh. Every interviewer will ask that same question, and she will provide the same answer.

"I teach Prench."

"I don't see how that differentiates anything."

"Well, there aren't any other Prench teacher than me in Equestria. You are quite lucky to have me here." Apple Bloom laughed half-heartedly. Prance being a country far away from Equestria, it was rare to find reasons to travel over there. Thus, there had been no need of providing many ponies versant in the Prench language. Those who learned Prench were either passionate with Prance or just wanted to find something interesting to do. "Plus, your languages faculty is quite renowned. I believe it would make a great addition."

"Hmmm... you do have a point."

"And besides that, I do have a good appraisal from the committee back in Ponyville. Sadly, I don't have any documents or referential letter to provide."

Headmaster Humble looked at her degree certificate. It was curiously dull. Usually, certificates issued by educational establishments in Equestria came from only one source: the Equestrian National Press, Certification Section. And it was always brightly colored. There should be an insignia of the Two Sisters that would scintillate when viewed from an angle, which was missing in this case. Apple Bloom gulped.

"Your certificate looks... fake. You are not Miss Bloomsbury, are you?"

The yellow mare sighed. Her cover had been blown. All the effort she took into forging that document (which wasn't a lot) had been for naught. "Look, if you are a fugitive then I would have apprehended you myself, but I know that you aren't one. So I want you to explain to me all of this. Else, it's over."

Apple Bloom sighed. "I'm sorry for having tricked you. My name is Apple Bloom, and I once lived in Ponyville. Since a few months ago, I have been evicted from my home and now, I'm seeking another place to call so. I chose Fillydelphia Institute because the Faculty of Arts, Letters and Pony Sciences has a prestigious reputation."

Headmaster Humble stood silent, considering her words. "If you work here, will you dedicate yourself?" Apple Bloom smiled. "It was my destiny to teach languages. And I will do as my talent sees fit! Teaching is my life!"

"But you left your students back home. That, to me, is a flaw in dedication."

Apple Bloom winced. She had forgotten that her selfishness would also cost her. "Yes, I did, and that was selfish of me. But I believe everypony has the right to be weak and selfish at times. So long as they do not hurt others."

"But you did hurt them. They probably looked up to you and you just left them."

Apple Bloom couldn't say anything else. She had no more arguments to put forward. Her belief was probably just an excuse. "Then if you would allow me, I would like to say that I'm sorry. If I had been given a second chance, then I swear to never abandon them, ever again." She sighed. "I probably messed this interview up. I think I'll leave now."

The yellow mare got up from her seat and trotted towards the door. All along, she was hoping that headmaster Humble would change his decision. "I'm glad you admitted to your past mistakes." She turned around. "What?"

"I see that you have a great potential in you. Welcome to Fillydelphia Institute, Miss Bloomsbury."

The yellow mare was overpowered with joy. "Woohoo!" Apple Bloom jumped in excitement. The future held something promising for her.

###

"Get off of me!"

Scootaloo grabbed hold of her attacker's hoof. She spun and threw him away. "This one's mine!" She grabbed the fresh orange sack she found by the alleyway. When she finds something, she'll get it no matter what the cost. It was going to be good.

Her appearance was beyond messy: her mane was disheveled, her coat was oily and dusty and she reeks of foul odor. And most importantly, she hadn't eaten something like that in months. Often times she would just graze. But that didn't provide enough energy for her to fly. She needed more than just plain old grass. She tore into the oranges like a blender.

The downed pony groaned. "Pleas... I need foo... haven... eat... weeks..." Scootaloo tossed half an orange. "There, now get out!" She continued to eat. The dying pony wasted no time and grabbed the hemispherical food and ate it. "Than... you..."

"Don't mention it."

Scootaloo finished her meal, feeling somewhat satiated. She was proud of herself for having found that bag. If it weren't for her flying abilities (which she had to force), she would probably be like that poor bastard.

She never considered her directions, unlike Apple Bloom who sought for Fillydelphia right after Ponyville. The day the town disowned her was the day her feelings broke apart. Scootaloo doesn't care about anything, anymore. She was the queen of her own world, and anypony in her way has to bow to her sovereignty. That, or she would probably have to bow down to an even bigger power. But it didn't matter.

There was a thud.

Scootaloo looked back. The hunger-stricken pony had died. She stood up, panicked. The guards would surely know about this. There were signs of assault on his corpse due to the brawl beforehand. If the body gets found out, she would be lucky to rot in jail.

Crime in Equestria wasn't rare, but crimes involving the death of another pony or living being were. And those type of crimes were dealt with very seriously. The sanctity of Equestria was a delicate topic and anypony knows that the Princesses would do everything to preserve it.

"Buck!" Scootaloo thought about what to do. She could bury him, but how was she going to drag that body around? It looked rotten, anyways. Dump it in the bin? Sure, that would be even more suspicious. Burn it? That could work, but good luck stifling the smell and smoke.

"I'm so done for!" She ran out of the alleyway. Just as she rounded the corner, a pony clad in black suits appeared in front of her. "Out of my way!"

She tried to fend it off, but failed as it locked her hooves and tied a bag around her head. The pony carried her back into the alleyway. Scootaloo tried to break free from its grip, but it didn't work.

The pony took her for a dizzying ride. It felt like as if she was doing flight stunts, but wasn't flying. It felt like she was in a pipe of some sort. After a short journey she tumbled on the floor. The pony removed the bag on her head, and clamped her hooves to a device. The restraint was a heavy plank with holes made for hooves.

It was a dark room, save for the single light source that came from above Scootaloo. She could make out a door behind her. "Let me go! I didn't do anything!" Scootaloo tried to break the device, but it didn't budge. She knew it was futile but she had to give it a try anyway. "When I get out of here you're all going to be sorry-"

"Shut the buck up! Geez what's up with you whorse? Always screaming and all!" her kidnapper said, his voice sounding annoyed. "I'm not a whorse you piece of-"

"Shut your trap, or I will seal that mouth of yours for good!" another pony, also clad in black said. "Come on, let's do this. We sacrificed that old hag for her. We can leave her to die here later."

"What are you doing?! Stop! Let me go!" The two stallions proceeded to kiss her in multiple spots on her body. One went and dared to kiss her mouth, keeping his tongue inside his own mouth, just to be sure it wouldn't be bitten off. Scootaloo shook her head to keep the stallion from enjoying the moment.

The duo started to lick her frame, moving further back, towards the nether regions. Scootaloo could only wince and struggle to keep her assaulters from exploring that private part of her. She shouted for help as loud as she can.

But it was futile.

Both stallions backed away just shy of there. "I'm first," one stallion said. "Heck no, I'm first!" the other stallion said. "Well I didn't see you up there trying to snatch lil' miss whorsey here!"

"Hey, I designed that trap there!" the other stallion cried out. "Well that trap is useless if she flies away!"

Scootaloo perked her ears up. Of course! Fly away! She wasted no time in flapping her wings, causing the two arguing stallions to turn their attention at their escaping prize. Scootaloo maneuvered herself and swatted one of her aggressors with the plank. The impact made him tumble to the ground, moaning.

"Damn whorse! Get back here!" the still standing pony shouted. "Buck you!" She let herself fall and rolled in time to hit the pony with the heavy wood in the head. She maintained contact and added force to the impact, causing both of them to fall to the floor hard. A sickening crunch could be heard, and blood splattered, hitting her in the face.

"That's what you get for messing with me!"

Unbeknownst to her, the second pony had recovered and tackled her to the ground. "Now that that stupid bucker is out, it's just you and me. Thanks for getting the job done. I'll take good care of you. You're gonna love me, missy." The stallion turned her on her back, but the box prevented him from lying on top of her. "Damn it! I should have used chains instead!"

He proceeded to unlock it. Lost to the intense feeling of lust, he soon realized that the restrained mare wasn't unconscious. As the plank slipped off of Scootaloo's hooves, she bucked the stallion hard in the member. He stumbled backward, shouting in an unnaturally high-pitched voice. She rushed in to face him and beat him, punch after punch. "DIE! YOU! BUCKING! BUCKER!" She stopped after realising that she was no longer punching his face, but the floor.

Scootaloo screamed, crying tears of anguish. She had never thought of coming to this point. All she wanted was Apple Bloom, and since that day, her life had been going deeper and deeper into the ground. And she couldn't bring the descent to a stop. All she could do was to survive each day, until she dies.

Not wanting to stay any longer, she exited the scene through the door. The corpses would probably never be seen again.

* * *

><p>"Miss Bloomsbury?"<p>

Apple Bloom snapped her attention towards the door. It was headmaster Humble. She put down the chalk she held in her mouth and ventured towards her superior. During her 5 years of teaching at Fillydelphia Institute, the only occasions where she was interrupted during class was either for an urgent board meeting involving the national education, or because of a fire drill. Neither of which she liked.

"Yes headmaster? Is there anything I can do?" Apple Bloom asked. "I would like you to end you class this instant. You have a meeting. And this time, it is urgent." Apple Bloom almost rolled her eyes. Her guess was spot on. Was Humble always giving the same excuse for a reason? Or was it programmed in his head?

"Of course, headmaster." Apple Bloom turned back to her class, which had just started about half an hour ago. There was still another one and a half hour before they finish. "Alright class, listen to me," she said. The young stallions and mares looked up from the book they were supposed to read to their teacher. "I'm sorry but I have to end the class here today. Now be sure to-"

She didn't get to finish her sentence as she was drowned in the noise of cheering and student's hastily packing up their belongings and rushing out the door, all in under 20 seconds. "If this is what I get for having done the same thing when I was their age, then I'm regretting it now."

"Come, we have no time to lose." She closed the door and followed headmaster Humble down the corridor. "So what is this about? Don't I get a briefing before the discussion?" Apple Bloom asked, still annoyed at the sudden interruption; even more at her students' attitude. "Honestly, I do not have a reasonable explanation to give you. Thought I would say, consider this your lucky day."

"Well how lucky is this going to be If I don't even know what's coming in my way?" They walked past the stairs leading up to the teacher's area. Funny enough, that was where all the meetings were held, in the round office. Where then were they headed? "Aren't we supposed to go up there, headmaster?" Apple Bloom asked. "Not today. Today calls for a meeting at the Union."

"The Union?! That's only used for-"

"Yes, we have royalties and international delegates from all around the world. Eight to be precise," Humble said. "But what does that have to do with me?" Apple Bloom asked, curious to find out what she, of all beings in Equestria, had to do with world-renowned ponies. "They... are all Prench speakers, and they would like to meet you, in person."

Apple Bloom didn't know what to make out of the situation. Either there was a global-scale prank with her as the intended target that was about to happen, or they really did want to meet her. "This'd better be good. I don't suppose a surprise is waiting?"

"I don't know, Bloomsbury. You're on your own here." They continued walking until they finally reached the Union. "I'll see you tomorrow, Miss Bloomsbury." Headmaster Humble left the mare at the front door. Apple Bloom gulped.

The door was intricately carved out of old cherrywood. It bore the Institute's insignia on it's face, with very distinct, artistic features. The door itself probably costed more than the whole Union, judging by the amount of work that went into carving the whole plank. It may also be possible that carving the door had taken longer than making the whole courtroom!

The yellow mare went on to push the door in front of her. The Union was a courtroom with a table for twelve placed in the middle, around which was sat four ponies, a zebra and a thestral, Princess Luna and an unfamiliar looking green alicorn. When was there other alicorns in Equestria? "Um... hello? I'm sorry if I made you all wait." She kneeled down in the presence of the princesses.

"Formalities aside, young Bloomsbury. Arise thee, and taketh thy seat," Princess Luna said, gesturing her to sit at the far edge, "Thou art in the presence of colleagues." She rose from her worship and made her way to the chair. She couldn't help but feel overly anxious. How couldn't she, when in front of her was Lord Pérrot, Lady Comté, Zecora, Sayyidatina Mantiq, Sir Nang and Sir Kanakk: the large names in Prench language, and also members of the prestigious Académie Prançaise.

"_Madame Bloomsbury, n'est-ce pas?_" Sir Pérrot started, "_Enchanté, ravi de faire votre connaissance._" Apple Bloom smiled weakly, nodding in the direction of the elder. Lady Comté chuckled. "_Une petite gentillesse, celle-là. N'ayez pas peur, ma petite. Ceci n'est pas une épreuve, ni un verdict._"

"_P-Pardonnez-moi, j'suis un peu étonné... Je savais pas que-_"

"_Nous avons entendu de vos généreux efforts, petit Bloomsbury. Je compte plusieurs élèves à votre charge._" Zecora said, "_L'institut est très heureux de vous avoir dans son équipe. Très bien, petite chère._"

"_En vérité, nous étions très surpris d'apprendre l'existence d'un professeur de prançais en Equestria. Monsieur Gaillanfrey a essayé d'emmener la culture prançaise ici, il y a des années. Hélas, elle n'a pas été bien réçue._" Sir Kanakk said.

Prance was once the capital of knowledge and artistry. Back during the period of Luna's banishment, it used to be where unicorns would travel in order to seek further knowledge in novel magic and magic deconstruction. One of the main selling points-besides magic-was it's culture and language. Nowadays, barely anypony spoke Prench in Equestria.

"_Je n'ai rien fait, Monsieur. Ce n'est que du travail, c'est-_"

"_Que du travail?_ _Chère amie, vous avez vaincu dans un endroit où il n'y a que vous!_" Sayyidatina Mantiq said, genuinely proud of the mare in front of her. "_Directeur Humble nous tient au courant du progrès de vos élèves,_" Sir Nang spoke, "_Et nous sommes venu ici pour les voir nous-mêmes._"

"_Quel bonheur de voir les petits enfants d'Equestria parler notre langue,_" Lady Comté said. "_Il y a même un qui voudrait enseigner le prançais! Vous le croyez?_"

"_Merci pour vos appréciations, mais je ne comprends toujours pas ce que vous attendez de moi,_" Apple Bloom said, not sure where they were going with the praises.

"_Mesdames, Messieurs, je crois que ce serait l'heure de conclure,_" Sir Kanakk said. "_Entendu. Je n'ai rien à ajouter._" Sir Nang added. "_Inutile de me demander encore, compatriote, je suis avec vous dans cette décision,_" Sayyidatina Mantiq said. "_Nous avons décidé, petite Bloomsbury, de vous donner un rôle plus grand._"

"_Nous avons décidé de vous élire comme membre de l'Académie Prançaise,_" Lady Comté said. Apple Bloom was leveled. In the years of her passion for Prench, never did she imagine herself to be at the forefront of her dreams: to be a member of the most prestigious group dedicated to the one thing she loves: the Prench language.

"_Oh Celestia, suis-je dans une rêve?_"

"_Bien loin de ce que tu croire être. Bienvenue, chère immortelle._"

Apple Bloom fainted.

###

"Where... am I?"

"Apple Bloom dear, do not worry; you are safe and sound, with me."

"Zecora?"

Apple Bloom woke up. She was still at the table, although the Union was now empty of the rest of the ponies. "Sorry for fainting on you all, I just... I don't know."

"Not to worry, young mare; you weren't the only one who was in for a scare," Zecora said, in her usual rhythmical style. Parts of Zebrica were once under the rule of Prance. During the 300 years of reign, many zebras learnt to speak the colonist's mother tongue. Zecora, although unknown to Equestria, was a prominent scholar in Prench.

"Though one question still plays in my mind; why are you Bloomsbury, and not the usual kind?" Apple Bloom rubbed her head where it had laid on the table. Judging by the pain it was emanating, she must've fainted for quite a while.

"It's a long story. But I turned over a new leaf when I came here," Apple Bloom said. "Very well, if that is what you want; something tells me still, that the past is there to haunt," the zebra replied. "Sort of. I haven't told Applejack about that, yet. She'd probably disown me-"

"Do not speak of disownment! You are alive, and well at that! Appreciate what you are, and what you have!" Zecora shouted. Apple Bloom had never seen her become this mad before. Not wanting to anger the zebra further, she apologized. "I sense that you have not yet met her; I strongly urge you do so, before it's over."

"I will Zecora, I just haven't had the courage yet."

Zecora chuckled. "Madame Comté was true; Quite timid, are you," she said. Apple Bloom could only blush at the comment. "Come, let us go."

They headed out of the Union. In the corridor, Princess Luna and that unnamed green alicorn were talking to each other. The two of them headed out to join them. Luna caught them approaching, and turned her attention towards the two mares. "I see you have recovered, Miss Bloomsbury. I am honored today to be in the presence of yourself. You have done Equestria a noble deed."

"I appreciate it, Your Highness. I will continue the task that has been bestowed upon me," Apple Bloom said, bowing. "You are very gifted, young one. I am proud to have such a subordinate," the green alicorn said. Everypony looked at her. "What, did I say anything wrong?"

"Sister, your choice of words are... never mind, we'll work on that," Luna said. "Lulu, just tell me what's wrong and I'll work on it," the alicorn said, not minding her choice of words in the situation, again. "Sister, please do not embarrass me any further," the seemingly younger alicorn said with a sigh.

"I have heard, many years past; of the elder sister. Finally we meet at last," Zecora said, "I am Zecora."

"A pleasure to meet you, Zecora. I must say, I have yet to meet more of your kind," the alicorn said. "In due time, princess. No need to rush; our kind is strong, and lush. Over the seas, far from here; is the land that I hold dear."

The alicorn nodded. Although she was years older than Zecora, the zebra seemed to harbor a sea of wisdom. "Excuse me, everypony; I have to leave, my colleagues are waiting for me." Zecora bowed in respect, and turned to Apple Bloom. "_A la prochaine, compatriote._" Apple Bloom nodded in reply, and Zecora trotted down the hall.

"Such a wonderful creature to talk to. Not like Tia," the alicorn spoke up again. Apple Bloom looked at her. "Forgive me Your Highness, but I don't think I've seen you before. May I be acquainted?" The alicorn looked at Apple Bloom, slightly in disbelief. "Am I really that unpopular?"

"No! That's not what I meant! I mean..."

"No, I understand. I haven't exactly played my role yet. I'm probably too old, I'm not even sure if I even can."

"Don't say that, Sister! You will be ready one day. You still have a lot to learn, that's all," Luna said, comforting her sister. "Thank you Lulu. You're always there for me."

"I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings or anything. I didn't mean to. My name is Blo- I mean, Apple Bloom."

"My name is Princess Terra. It's good to meet you, young Apple Bloom."

"I didn't know that Celestia had another sister," Applebloom said. "It's a long story. Maybe if you come over to Canterlot sometime, I'd be glad to tell you," Terra said. "Of course, Princess."

The ponies bade each other goodbye. Apple Bloom trotted over to her office. She felt like a new mare today: as if she had reached the peaks of her life. If she was a pegasus, she was sure that even the roof couldn't hold her back.

* * *

><p>"Get out of here! If you come back here, I'll gut you right where you stand, you hear me!" a mare shouted from inside a grocery store. Scootaloo stumbled to the ground, too weak to stand after months of malnutrition. She could barely flap her wings, which had malformed primaries. Scootaloo was used to harsh treatments like this. 5 years of living on the streets had really steeled her heart from taunts, mockeries and physical abuses (of which she had experienced a lot).<p>

From Ponyville, she managed to venture into the safer slums of Manehattan. She had thought that maybe being in the big city-even though she wasn't really a welcomed guest-would make her life easier, but it didn't. Anywhere she went, ponies didn't want her. Yet she knew that some other poor pony did get help. They did get loved. So why was she the only one?

She felt like Equestria didn't want her.

Fighting to keep herself alive, she crawled towards the nearest alleyway. The Southern district was filled with restaurants, yet there was hardly any leftover to eat. She ransacked the nearest bin, yet found nothing much to eat. She went to the next bin, and found nothing still. The alleyway was starting to pile up with trash from her search.

She reached for the last bin, and found 5 slices of cake. Her mood lifted up slightly, seeing that she wasn't going to die today. She quickly gobbled them up, only to find that they were stale beyond belief. She wanted to regurgitate it, but her mind was persistent about staying alive. She fought her stomach and throat, and forced the hazardous grub into herself. Scootaloo coughed heavily, and laid back on the ground.

Years ago, she would cry. But nowadays, she felt that it wasn't worth it. She wasn't getting any better, and nopony wanted to help her out of her miserable life. Though she sometimes wondered what Twilight would do if she saw her in that condition.

She felt more energized than before. The cake must have been impregnated with a lot of sugar. A smile crept on her face. She was going to live. If she continued this way, she might be able to get back up again and fly. She just had to eat.

Struggling to get up, she leaned against the wall and helped herself. She wasn't stable, but she could walk. The alleyway across the street was filled with bins. Maybe she could get lucky again and have a full meal today.

She forced herself to gallop across the street, not wanting to be seen by anypony. So far so good: she was half-way across. She neared the edge when suddenly, a cart came rushing down the road. Scootaloo made no effort to avoid it; she couldn't get her muscles to move faster. The driver quickly evaded her, cursing as he continues on. It was a close call.

On the other side, Scootaloo fell down. She resumed crawling and began to comb through all the garbage there was. True to her expectation, there were food (and fresh ones too). After a very satiating meal, she discovered some boxes.

She gathered all the materials she could find in the alley, and constructed a sizeable cardboard house. Overhead, was an awning that would surely provide protection from rain. She was lucky today. After feeling satisfied, she went into her new home.

Home.

That was something she hadn't thought about for a long time. Moving constantly from town to town, location to location had erased the notion of home from her mind completely. That, and the fact that Equestria wasn't being so nice to her these last few years, had made her carefree of a place to stay and plant her flag.

Scootaloo shifted and made herself as cozy as possible. She wished that she had something soft to lie on, but for now, she would have to make do with the extra cardboard. It was almost nightfall, and darkness would soon cover the city. She would have to rely on night lights in order to see anything.

With the last glimpse of sunlight, she looked at her cutie mark. It was an orange and pink butterfly, with two flowers besides it. She remembered seeing it for the first time during one of the crusades that she partook. It was also the most dangerous one, almost costing her life.

###

"_Scoots, I don't think that's a good idea. Those traps're still loaded."_

"_Come on Apple Bloom. We've done this like, so many times I don't even remember not doing something like this."_

"_I agree with Apple Bloom, Scootaloo. Forget the cutie mark. It's no use if you're dead."_

"_Come on Sweetie, don't stop me now! You and Apple Bloom've already gotten yours!"_

"_I know, but this 'ere thing ain't worth tryin'!"_

"_Just watch me okay? Sit back and relax."_

"_No! Scootaloo don't!"_

###

She would have lost her head, hooves and had her body split in half, had it not been for the parasprites that made her stop on her tracks, in the very middle of the contraption. The parasprites, though, were considered sacrifices. Then her cutie mark showed up. It was a little disappointing at first, since it wasn't something 'cool' like Rainbow Dash's. She remembered being angry, at one point in time, at her cutie mark.

But to this day, she had never actually figured out what it meant. Sweetie Belle's cutie mark: a heart with a curl at the back, was a symbol to her kind nature, her beauty and her vocal talent. Apple Bloom's was quite a dead giveaway: an apple with a fleur-de-lis hole being the symbol of an Apple, and also her being versant in Prench culture. Scootaloo had hypothesized that the Cutie Pox may have something to do with that.

Too tired to care, she made herself comfortable, and rested her head against the cardboard pillow. Sleep was coming fast, and for the first time in 5 years, she actually felt peaceful.

She reminded herself to take Manehattan come morning.

* * *

><p>"<em>Pour la semaine prochaine, je voudrais que vous fassiez tous, chacun de vous-et je rèpete, chacun de vous et non pas en binome ou quoi que ce soit-une petite étude sur la Rhapsodie de la Bohème. Merci.<em>"

The classroom full of students emptied quickly: even quicker than the ticking of the clock on the wall. Which wasn't that fast, by the way. The corridors outside, though, wasn't as full as one would expect, as the Faculty of Arts, Letters and Pony Sciences was almost always empty. Fillydelphia wasn't a very attractive town for students.

A stallion and his friend slowly made their way out of the school. Today was a tiresome day for the two of them and they didn't want anything more than to get back home and dismount all the academic load their brains could shoulder.

"Wheew, I'm beat," the stallion said, sighing heavily. He rushed ahead of his friend, who was taking the time to walk at a slow and steady steady pace. "Me too. Can't wait for tonight though," his friend added. "What's tonight?"

The friend stared at the stallion, dumbfounded. A facehoof was heard a moment later. "Seriously, you can't be joking."

"What? I just don't know, okay?" the stallion retorted. "How long have you not sent a letter back home?" his friend asked. The stallion took a few moments to recount the times he had done such a thing. Counting the moments that passed, the answer would either be uncountably many or so little that he forgot when he last did such a thing.

"Now that you mentioned it, it's been almost... half a year," the stallion said, nonchalantly. "WHAT! How could you put up with that?!" his friend blurted. "Well, you know me. I'm just like my mom! She's independent to no ends. Daddy always get sulky because of that, even though they work together."

"Ugh, let me clarify some things for you," the friend said in annoyance, "Your parents are going to come over tonight, and they are going to stay over at the Wingarde. Tomorrow, they will take you and me over to Manehattan for a dinner at Aunt Rarity's house. And my parents are coming over as well."

The stallion's mouth dropped to the floor, figuratively. "I thought your mom would've sent you a letter or something. Maybe even flew here altogether, considering how fast she could get here from Cloudsdale." The stallion wasn't moving, and was just staring out a window. "Uh, Lightning, you ok?"

"Buck!"

"Lightning, watch your language!" his friend scolded. "Sorry Mandarina. I'm so done for! Mom's gonna kill me for sure!" Lightning started to walk around in circles. "What can I do to make it up to her? Come on, there must be something!"

"Well, you can say sorry... maybe hug her? How about racing her? She loves a good race, last time I remember." Lightning continued to circle his friend. "No, no, that wouldn't do. She's not the lovey-dovey or soft type, and she'll beat me to death in a race! Can't you think of anything better?"

"Well it's not my job, okay? I'm just pitching some ideas to help save you from being... hanged or whatever she'll do to you," Mandarina said, angry at her inconsiderate friend's attitude.

"Why don't you try giving her this," a mare said from behind them both. They screamed and jumped at the surprise entrance of their Prench teacher. "Miss Bloomsbury! Celestia, you scared us!" The teacher laughed softly. "Forgive me dear students, I should have made my presence a bit more known," the older mare said. "So, what was it that you wanted to give me?" Lightning asked.

"This book." Miss Bloomsbury held out a copy of Daring Do novel. It seemed to be new, almost as if it had just been printed out. The hardback cover was not damaged in any ways whatsoever, unlike most of the new books over in the library. "Daring Do? Why would Mom read this?" Miss Bloomsbury chuckled again.

"Trust me, young one. I know your mother better than you may think."

"Alright, thank you Miss." The teacher turned around to return to her office.

"Wait! Miss Bloomsbury!" She stopped to face Mandarina. "Yes Mandarina?"

"Can I... talk to you for a while? Alone?" The teacher closed her eyes to think, and opened it a short while later. "Alright, come over to my office."

"Thank you. See you later Lightning." The stallion waved to her friend, who had already made her way to Miss Bloomsbury's office along with the teacher.

"This book, huh." Lightnin looked at it quizzically. Daring Do was an old series. He found out that only a hoofful of youngsters and many adult ponies read it. After scrutinizing the exterior, he shoved it away into his saddlebag. He continued to walk through the front yard of the school, towards the gates. "Never could've guessed that-"

"Guess what, Lightning?"

The stallion freaked out to the point of near-death at the sight of his mother suddenly standing in front of him. "Mom! I-I- I didn't expect you so soon! Eheh... how have you been doing?" The angry mare rushed in to face her son, nose against nose. "Do you think you can buy your way out with some sweet talk, kid?" Lightning gulped. "Nope, but I can try."

The mare backed away. She laughed. "You're lucky I'm letting you slip this time. Do it again and I swear I'll-" Lightning hugged his mother. "I'm sorry Mom. I'm so sorry." The mare sobbed, continued sobbing until she finally cried, for the first time in Lightning's life. "Don't you ever do it again! I was worried sick! I couldn't sleep every night!"

Rainbow Dash hugged her child, like it was the last thing she had in the world. "I promise I'll send letters home more often, Mom. I promise." Dash sniffed, her crying finally coming to a stop. "Good boy. I love you." She kissed her son's cheeks, like she always did when Lightning was still in his diapers. "Awww, Mom, not here."

"Why can't I? Is anypony going to stop me?" Rainbow Dash questioned. "Not really."

"Come on, let's get back to the Wingardia. Your dad's probably fallen asleep now. We've flown all day." Lightning nodded. Before taking flight, he fastened his saddlebag, but not without catching the glimpse of the book his teacher gave him.

"Hey, Mom, I have a present for you." Rainbow Dash looked back to her son. Lightning took the book out of his bag. Rainbow Dash stared at it. She knew exactly what it was. But how did her son know? "Who... gave this to you? Was it an alicorn?"

Lightning was puzzled. Why would her mother associate this book with an alicorn? Miss Bloomsbury wasn't an alicorn. "Well, it's my teacher. She also says she knows you."

Rainbow Dash stood to think. She was searching in the depths of her mind for an answer. "Was it Twilight?" Rainbow asked. "You mean, Princess Twilight? No, its not. Its Miss Bloomsbury." Rainbow Dash pondered at the name. "Don't know anyone with that name. Though I might recognize her if I see her. You know, I meet up with a lot of ponies everyday."

"I'll take you to her, she's still in her office with Mandarina." Lightning rushed back into the building, followed by his mother. They made a rush through the hall, up the staircases and into the teacher's area. At the final turn, he bumped into Mandarina, who was making her way out of the area.

"Ouch! Watch it Lightning!" she cried. "Sorry Rina."

"What happened out here?" Miss Bloomsbury said, poking her head out of her office door. "Oh, nothing big, Miss Bloomsbury. I just bumped into her and... yeah."

"Well, you have to be more careful dear. You wouldn't want any injury for this coming-"

"Apple Bloom?"

Miss Bloomsbury, or rather, Apple Bloom, snapped her head towards Rainbow Dash, who appeared around the corner from the entrance. "R... Rainbow Dash? I... I didn't expect to- to see you- here." Apple Bloom was discomforted. She wanted to run away. "What are you doing here? Aren't you, supposed to be back in Po-"

"Wait! Please, I'll explain everything. Tomorrow. I promise. I'll be over at Rarity's," Apple Bloom said. "Alright, if you insist," Dash said, not prompting to ask anything else anymore, "But you know, you'll need an invitation, right?"

"Mandarina here invited me over, and I'm coming as a surprise guest, so please don't tell anyone yet," Apple Bloom replied. "Ooo... kay. That's great!" the pegasus said, "And you do know who she is, right?" she added whilst pointing towards Mandarina. "Absolutely, since the first day I've seen her." Mandarina smiled.

"Alright, then. I'll look forward to seeing you over at Manehattan tomorrow," Rainbow Dash said. "Of course."

"And Apple Bloom?" Said mare looked at Dash, "It's good to see you again."

"My pleasure."

* * *

><p>"Thank you, have a good day!"<p>

Scootaloo trotted out of the grocery store. The same one she had been thrown out of many months ago. Unlike last time, she was now better off in health and appearance. She finally looked like her usual, full self. Although she still lives on the streets, she was capable. She had control over what she wants, how she wants it done, and when she wants it. Well, not all of the time.

Today was the day she had been waiting for. She could finally be able to fly again. Her feathers were all back to prime, and she had enough energy (and muscle) to propel herself into the air. Although the prerequisites were check, the fact of not having flown for at least 3 years was surely going to do some damage to her. The pegasus made a note to herself to be vigilant at all times, and to check her flight status often.

She flapped her wings gently, trying to awaken all the dormant muscles. Her wingjoints hurt as she began to test her wings. After feeling comfortable with it, she continued to flap harder. The dust beneath her started to float; any debris were pushed far away due to the flowing air. There was a tiny turbulence underneath.

With one final, powerful flap, she was airborne.

Scootaloo shouted in joy as she took to the skies and did loops, triangles and whatnot. She had triumphed, and she was back. She flew across Manehattan, to and fro, circling the great city. The feeling of air rushing past her coat, face and mane was something she had surely missed from all the days of being grounded.

After a good long hour of flight, she started to notice that she was losing altitude. It was muscle fatigue. She braced for a crash landing. Searching for a soft spot to land, she found a large fountain and proceeded to slow down, before crashing into the water. The fountain pool was quite deep: it probably was an artificial lake or a pool. Scootaloo was thrown deep inside the waters. She struggled to swim back to the surface.

Reaching out onto the surface felt like coming out of a bath. It was cleansing, purifying. The pegasus broke out of the water barrier and gasped for air. Various ponies trotting by watched her, not really showing any remarkable emotions other than being slightly nonplussed. Scootaloo managed an embarrassed grin and crawled out of the pool.

Though unintentional, the accidental bath had cleaned her coat of all grime and dirt. She shook her body to get rid of the excess water, and when she was done, her body looked... beautiful. Her physique was captivating. In the distance, she could already identify several stallions staring at her with want.

Who wouldn't be drawn to something like this? If it weren't for her lean frame, she wouldn't have been the target of so many provocative abuse. Heck, even those oogling perverts were a testament to that! So why then...

Didn't Apple Bloom love her?

"No! I'm not gonna think about it anymore!" she shouted to herself, and to nopony in particular. She was done with that. That was years ago, and she had already moved on with her life. Now all she wants to do is to get better, and probably follow in Rainbow Dash's footsteps. She had been doing it all along: why else would she work at the Weather Bureau? There had only been a little side-track that she didn't expect.

But that's all over now. She was back on track.

"So Aunt Apple Bloom, do you like these parts of the city?"

"I can sort of relate to Ponyville. Big cities like these don't really have a lush flora."

Scootaloo turned around. A dressed-up Apple Bloom was walking with a young mare, also in attire.

She quickly threw herself inside a nearby shrub. She didn't want to be seen by her. Of all the places she wanted to be, it was back in her cardboard home, safe and sound from everything that was Apple Bloom. How could fate play such a painful trick on her? Why was Manehattan being cruel again? Wasn't she a good citizen?

"Well if you love this part, then wait till you see the gardens at Aunt Rarity's house," the young mare said. "I have to say, Mandarina, I haven't been in a farm nor forest in a few years. I'm still getting used to it," Apple Bloom replied. Mandarina chuckled. "That's funny. All your stories had at least a mention of you being in the woods."

"I know. Now that I'm all grown up, I guess those times ended," Apple Bloom said. "Don't worry, at least you have me at school! We can go crusading around town," Mandarina said, cheerful. "That's not a bad idea. Maybe we could try that sometimes."

Scootaloo was furious. Crusading was more than just venturing into the woods or trying out crazy and dangerous things. No, it was more than activities. It was a sworn oath, a sacred pact to continue finding each pony's own talents and devote oneself until the goal has been reached.

And what made her tick even more, was that Apple Bloom didn't remember anything about her when she mentioned the word.

"We'd better hurry Aunt Apple Bloom. The Sun's almost down, and we aren't even half-way there yet," Mandarina said. "Yes, let's go." The duo continued to walk, oblivious to the presence of the orange pegasus hiding inside the bush nearby.

Scootaloo stuck her forehoof out, wanting to chase them, but she knew that would just scare them away, and she might not ever see her again after that. She decided to track them from afar. She followed them discreetly along the shrubery, watching out for anything that might blow her cover.

A part of her wanted to forget, and told herself that maybe leaving her alone was best for herself and for Apple Bloom. And many times did she consider about dropping the stakeout. But another part was blinded by rage, and long-forgotten lust.

As she walks, she felt like a mixture of emotions. Her body was not under her direct control: her wants pushed her forward, and her will pulled her back. Not being able to decide, she flew up into the sky, losing track of the two targets altogether. She flew as high as she could.

Taking deep breaths, she tried to calm herself down, closing her eyes. She flew in a random direction, turning everywhere until she reached a part of the city which was quite devoid of tall buildings, as can be sensed in the air. Satisfied with her state of mind, she opened her eyes, and saw a grand estate. It was the residence of a businesspony whom ponies all around Equestria knew: Sir Goldpony.

The mansion in the middle was huge. The gardens behind it was probably a mini-park in itself. All around the estate, there were guards. The mansion itself wasn't that astounding. It was a mansion, like any other mansion in that part of Manehattan.

Scootaloo sighed. She felt like conjuring a cloud and just rest up in the sky. Until she heard the voices of the two ponies she was chasing underneath her, heading into the estate.

The pegasus, although not in pursuit, decided to wait for her prey, and perched herself to a nearby tree.

* * *

><p>"Are you alright, Aunt Apple Bloom?" Mandarina asked. "I'm fine. It's just that it's been a long 10 years since I last saw your mother. It's going to be... a little awkward. Not to mention some other delicate things I have to tell her." They two mares walked through the entryway of the Goldpony manor. The gates, garden, topiaries, fountains: they were all fit for the residence of a wealthy pony.<p>

Such is the nature of Sir Silver Goldpony, Rarity's husband.

"Wow, this really is the high life. I've never seen such a standard," Apple Bloom said. "Our house isn't something like this, but I can say it's kind of the high life as well," the younger mare added. "So does your mother live near to this area?"

"We live close to the Center Park area, if... you know where that is on the map. It's kinda on the opposite side," Mandarina replied. "It must've costed a fortune, having a house in this part of Equestria." Mandarina shrugged. "Beats me, Aunt Apple Bloom. I'm not that acquainted with our financial status, so I can't say if we're struggling or sailing."

"From the looks of it, your family might just be flying."

The young pony chuckled. If there was no commotions, no feuds or disputes in the family, then it's safe to say that all was going well. Applejack and her husband worked on urban agriculture: it's like the art of farming in the middle of Manehattan (and how to do it correctly and get a lot of crops). It was also an unexplored area of knowledge that gained much attention recently.

"Good evening, madams. Welcome to the Goldpony Manor. Please follow me. I shall escort you into the hall. Madam Rarity is waiting," said a butler. "Thank you, kind sir," Apple Bloom replied courteously, displaying mannerism not akin to Manehattenites, but to that of the Prenchs. "Wow, I didn't know you knew that much about Prance."

"When you teach a language, it's best to know everything there is associated with a word. Even mannerism," Apple Bloom said. She smiled and praised herself (although not too much).

They made their way through the mansion halls. It looked like most mansions do: ornaments, artifacts on pedestals and paintings of sceneries or of a pony. It was as if all mansions have a certain standard that they must fulfill before being able to achieve such a status. That includes the entryway decorations and the hallway decorations.

"This isn't the first time I've been in here. It still wows me though," Mandarina said. "Sir Goldpony must be... really rich," Apple Bloom added. She was practically spinning around, admiring everything that caught her attention. "Yep, he's the director of Goldpony."

"There you are!"

"Aunt Rarity!" Mandarina rushed to meet the alabaster pony. Rarity looked elegant, majestic in her dress. Her hair was flowing, if it weren't tied into a neat bun. There were too many things to describe that one would simply take the whole night to admire the beauty.

"It's good to see you darling. How's Fillydelphia?" Rarity asked. "It was ok. It's not as big as Manehattan, but I think I can live with it," the orange mare replied. "It's good to hear that you like it," Rarity said. "So did you make it into the biennale? I've been reading about it, but I didn't see your work anywhere."

"Alas, I've tried my best, but they just simply do not see my garments fit for an arts exhibition. Perhaps I didn't differentiate between the two enough, for you see, making garments isn't a completely different thing from making artworks. You just have to strike the right balance and _voila_!"

"Aw, I was hoping you'd get accepted. It would be really nice to venture over to Lødskern. I've always wanted to visit the gryphon kingdom," Mandarina said. "Why would you want to do that, now?" Rarity asked, curious at the mention of the gryphon capital of arts, and the current location of the International Biennale.

"I just kinda wanted to venture out of Equestria, you know, and see what other nations look like," the orange mare said. "In due time, Mandarina, you will go out and see the world. For the time being, you'll need that degree of yours!"

"Speaking of degree, I have a surprise for you. In fact, for everyone."

Rarity chuckled. "What is it? Is it that surprise guest you invited over for dinner?"

"Yes it is. And I've thought this through... I mean, about inviting her and all, and I decided that it would be meaningful if she comes along. Just so you know that I've kinda considered everything before bringing her over."

"Well, I don't see how a surprise guest could cause much trouble, if that's what you're trying to say."

Apple Bloom stepped into the scene, having been previously hidden from the view of the white mare. Her heart was literally beating out of her ribcage. She didn't want to be found out too early into the night. She wanted to stay as low as possible, and strike at the right moment. But her niece didn't see it the same way. "Aunt Rarity, this is my Prench teacher, Miss Bloomsbury," Mandarina said.

"Good evening, Miss Bloomsbury. I say, you do look familiar. Have we met before?" Rarity didn't recognize her. Probably because she ditched the all-too-familiar crimson bow, and styled her mane differently than she would usually do. That, and she hadn't seen Rarity for at least 10 years. She had grown a lot.

"Good evening, Madam Rarity. I don't suppose we've met before. I... I only teach at Fillydelphia Institute," Apple Bloom said. Rarity eyed her, scrutinizing some details, and then wore a smirk on her visage. "I see. How is Mandarina doing in class?" Rarity asked. "She is a good student. One of my best, in fact. Always bright and eager to learn."

"It's good to hear that she is doing well. She has grown to become one of my favorite 'apple'." Apple Bloom caught her last word. She knew exactly what Rarity meant, and she knew that Rarity knew that she knew. But Rarity was playing along with Apple Bloom's game.

"Well, shall we move into the dining area? You are our final guest to arrive. Everypony is already here." Apple Bloom flinched. "And who are our guests tonight?" she asked. "My, are you an impatient one. All in due time, Miss Bloomsbury. You will meet everypony."

Apple Bloom felt even more uneasy at that fact. She could be walking straight into Applejack. But then again, either way, she would still confront her. Tonight, ignorance was not bliss: it was torture.

They followed Rarity down a hall to the right of the main lobby and through a very sophisticatedly carved and leathered door. At the push of the door, a bright light shone and slightly blinded Apple Bloom. When the door opened to its fullest, she caught a glimpse of what was inside.

Sure enough, it was a very long table fit for 10 ponies on each side, much like any manor would have. Again, it must be a standard. Seated along the sides, were ponies, some of whom she knew. And she knew them very, very well. It stands to see if they knew who she was, without her usual look. It probably wouldn't take long, if it takes any time at all.

To the right side of the table, was Rainbow Dash and her family: Lightning, Soarin and a small filly. They were clad in a modified version of the Wonderbolts flight suit, which better suits the occasion. Next to them, were more unknown families. Probably acquaintances of Sir Goldpony.

To the left side of the table, sitting right in front of Rainbow Dash, was Applejack and her husband, and 3 colts. Applejack wore a contrasting blue dress with a slight hint of peach around the edges of the dress. Her mane and tail wasn't tied like they were used to: instead, it became much like Rarity's old style. Her husband, Sunquick (of the Orange family) was wearing a similarly shaded suit. Apple Bloom could only guess that the 3 colts were her nephews.

Other than the two families, there were more ponies who she didn't recognize. There were one or two oddities, like the mare who was shrouded, sitting next to the empty seat that was meant for Rarity and the stallion who sat in front of her. But it didn't matter to Apple Bloom.

"Miss Bloomsbury, would you care to sit yourself next to Lady Applejack?" Rarity said to Apple Bloom, who was lost in observation. She snapped out of her funk. "Oh, right. Of course."

She made her way over to Applejack. Mandarina rushed ahead of her in order to greet her mother. Apple Bloom followed slowly, trying to delay the inevitable. She watched as Mandarina talked to her mother, mentioning something to her, making Applejack turn her head towards her. Applejack locked her eyes on Apple Bloom.

The next few seconds were slow, and Apple Bloom could feel a certain pressure building up in her stomach, lung and throat. This was it. "Good evening, Lady Applejack," Apple Bloom said in the calmest voice of that evening.

"Good evening, Miss. Please, take a seat right next to me."

"Much appreciated. Thank you dear Lady."

* * *

><p>The dinner was formal. They ate like any proper-mannered pony did. During the whole time, Apple Bloom had been talking to Applejack under the 'guise' of Miss Bloomsbury. She was beginning to wonder if Applejack was playing her down, or was plain dumb to not recognize her own sister anymore.<p>

She cut her in the middle of trying to explain the methodologies of tree arrangement in extra-tiny spaces. "Alright, stop it. 'Nuff Applejack. I get th' feelin' yer just makin' a fool outta me."

"Who's makin' a fool outta who? Yer the one who's gone an' presented 'erself as Miss Bloomsbury. Seriously 'Bloom, ya really think ya can outsmart me?" Applejack shot back at her sister.

"I need ta talk to ya, alone."

Both mares excused themselves. They headed outside. Applejack led them to a remote part of the house. She had been to the mansion many times, thus knowing most of the establishment. They stepped outside on the balcony of an empty guest room.

"Alright, now spill yer beans. What do ya wanna say?"

Apple Bloom didn't know where to start. Bad news first? Good news first? What were bad news and good news to her right now? "Applejack, ever since ya left me an' Big Mac on th' farm, things ain't going right anymore. I know ya said to me ta take care of that precious land, but I couldn't."

"So, what about it? Ya want me to go back an' work them fields?"

Apple Bloom hesitated. This was going to be pivotal. Knowing Applejack, she would give her life (and her children) in order to preserve Sweet Apple Acres. Losing it would be equivalent to losing her life: why wouldn't it, when it was her sworn duty to keep the land in shape and everlasting.

"C'mon 'Bloom, I'm waitin'. 'f you're gonna keep yer trap shut, then I guess we're through with this 'ere talk."

Apple Bloom was scared. Applejack could do serious damage. Thinking about it made her quiver.

"There ain't no Sweet Apple Acres to go back to anymore. I sold it."

There was a short pause of about a few milliseconds before Apple Bloom registered a hoof on her face. She practically spun around twice before landing hard, face-first on the floor. Applejack rushed in and turned her over to face the younger mare.

"How- dare- you! You disgraceful little-"

Apple Bloom kicked her in the chest with her hind legs. Applejack fell over. She tried to stand up, but the older mare's blow had left her dizzied. Applejack tackled her and pinned her to the wall. She banged Apple Bloom to the wall multiple times. The young mare shouted out of pain and shock.

"I told ya ta take good care of them fields! WHY DID YA GO AN' SELL IT?"

"'CAUSE I CAN'T DO IT ALONE!"

"YA GOT BIG MAC!"

"HE DOESN'T CARE ONE BIT ABOUT IT!"

Applejack threw her sister, sending her flying by a meter, before landing hard on the floor. Apple Bloom laid on the ground and sobbed. "I tried Applejack, I really tried. But I'm no farmer like you. All my crops died. I tried to save the trees, but I ain't no good. Big Mac jes disappears, an' he never bucked a single tree the day ya left."

The older mare screamed, so loud that it could probably be heard all the way downtown. "I'm sorry Applejack. Ya gotta believe me, I tried!" She hustled over to her sister and hugged her leg, begging for her forgiveness. "Please, don't disown me. Yer the only one I got. Yer the only Apple left who's proud of 'er legacy, an' I wanna be a part of it."

Both mares stood silent. The moon hung high outside. There was a gust of wind that blew, making their dresses sway rapidly. This was it. If Applejack decides to throw her away, she'd have no purpose other than to teach her students Prench.

Applejack was undecided. The rage inside of her still burning. She felt betrayed, disappointed and angry at her little sister for having done what she did. The farm had been her purpose, and now she didn't have it anymore. What was she going to be proud of?

She sat down, sighing.

"Apple Bloom, come 'ere. Sit with me," Applejack said, the anger not present in her voice anymore. Apple Bloom scooted over to her sister and sat next to her. The older mare was staring into the distance. According to the map, the place she was staring at should be the Center Park.

"Ya know, life in this 'ere city is way different than in Ponyville. Ya don't get the same kinda problems back there. An' ya sure don't get the same kinda fun. Everypony 'ere is pretty... capable. Unlike back there."

She paused.

"I'm still disappointed, Apple Bloom. I trusted ya, and ya done gone an' stabbed me in the flank like that-"

"No! I swear it's not ma intention! I didn't know what to do!"

"Right, right, I hear ya. But like I said, y'all ain't got the same luck back there."

Apple Bloom stood quiet. It was only Applejack who was fit to decide now.

"I believe ya Apple Bloom. Ya did what ya could, and I'm proud that ya didn't leave the lands to rot. So whaddaya say we start over, the two of us, 'ere in Manehattan?"

Apple Bloom's eyes were filled with glee. "Ya mean it?" she asked. "Yes, I do." Apple Bloom scooped Applejack in a bearhug. Applejack was strong enough to not be crushed, yet she was panting for a breath. "THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUAPPLEJACK!" She was crying, laughing, joyful at the same time: a blend of emotions.

The two sisters stood under the moonlight. Tomorrow seems to harbor a new hope for Apple Bloom.

* * *

><p>"Thank you all for coming, have a pleasant evening." Rarity and Sir Goldpony waved to the Apple family as they descended the stairs of the mansion. Apple Bloom went along with the Apple family, walking besides her sister. "They sure are one fine couple," Apple Bloom said as she turned her head to face Applejack. "You said it. Though I gotta tell ya 'Bloom, I ain't never gonna get me a house the size of that!"<p>

"I think something decent'll do for you. Yer room back in th' farm ain't so sophisticated," Apple Bloom said. "Speakin' about that, what happened to our old house?" the older mare asked. Apple Bloom's head dropped low, and she shook her head. Applejack looked at her gesture, and understood what she was trying to say. "I see."

"Well, it was past it's lifetime, anyway. I think them old barn an' house could use a rest," Applejack said. "S-Sure thing," Apple Bloom replied, still hesitant and disappointed at herself. "C'mon 'Bloom, cheer up a bit! Ya got many things ta worry about in the future. Don't need to hang around back in th' past fer too long. Didn't ya tell me ya got accepted into that... Prancipony Academy, was it?"

Apple Bloom chuckled. "It's pronounce _Académie Prançaise_," she said. "Yeah, I don't reckon I could ever say that there word."

"Mommy, why is she following us?" one of Applejack's younger foal asked her. "Why this is your Aunt Apple Bloom, Applezest," she said to her foal, chuckling all the while. "You look pretty, Aunt Apple Bloom," another filly said. "She sure is. When she was your age, Marmalade, she used to be as pretty as you."

"I like your ribbon, can I have it?" another filly asked. "Now come on, Apple Blossom, don't take other ponies stuf-"

"Of course you can," Apple Bloom said. She untied her ribbon, then proceeded to stylize Apple Blossom's mane before tying the ribbon on her hair. "There, all done!" The mare backed away and looked at her nephew. What she saw, was an exact image of herself, almost 10 years ago. "Goodness, Apple Blossom! You look exactly like me when I was young."

"Really?" the little filly asked. "Absolutely," Apple Bloom replied. "I'm gonna brush my mane like this and wear this ribbon everyday!"

Tears welled up in Apple Bloom's eyes. It felt like she had passed on her legacy-albeit not directly-and that Apple Blossom would be the one to carry on the nobility of the red ribbon she possessed. "Yeah, you've better."

"Come on, let's go home," Sunquick said to everypony. "Yep, let's go alright, everypony."

The Apple family walked down the entrance towards the gate. Apple Bloom walked besides them when she noticed something rumbling in the topiary. Curious to find out what it was, she approached it. "Uh, hello? Anypony there?" The rustling increased in intensity, and then stopped. "Is- Is there something in there? Are you hurt?" The bush shook slowly, and then stopped again. "Oh no! Hang on, I'll-"

Apple Bloom was suddenly scooped up into the air by a flying creature, it's wings propelling both of them high up into the atmosphere. Apple Bloom screamed and flailed, attempting to swat her captor. But she soon realized that she was too high up, and falling down would do serious damage, if not kill her altogether. "Please, let me down!"

"APPLE BLOOM!" Applejack shouted from below. Some mansion guards turned their attention at the scene, and the pegasi among them began to chase the kidnapper. The creature was already zooming out of their view, in the direction of the bridge.

Apple Bloom stopped struggling and left her fate to the guards, praying that she would be rescued. "Why are you doing this? Where are you taking me?" she asked, more frightened by the height than by the pony who kidnapped her. "Let me down!"

"Shut up already, will you?"

"Scootaloo? Is that... you?"

"Of course it's me!"

"Scoots, please, let me go!" Apple Bloom said. "NO! Not again! I've let you pick a choice last time, and you didn't choose me! Now that you don't have one, I'll be the one to choose for you!" She continued to speed away from the mansion, towards the mainland. The wind was starting to pick up, and it blew Scootaloo from side to side.

"Scoots the wind's gettin' faster! Please, let's go down an' I promise we'll talk!" Apple Bloom shouted, her voice drowned by the gust. "No Apple Bloom, I said no! I'm not stopping! I don't care what comes in my way, because nopony can stop me now!"

"Halt!"

From behind both of them, the mansion guards were catching up on Scootaloo. "Surrender yourself!" one of the guards shouted. "Don't interfere with my business!" Scootaloo turned sharply around and rushed into the posse, knocking several guards down. She spinned around, knocking more of them out. Apple Bloom was screaming for her dear life. She hugged Scootaloo tightly, out of fear of falling. "Apple Bloom! Not- too tight!"

Scootaloo's frame was stiffened due to the mare clinging onto her. As a result, she couldn't maneuver as well. She headbutted another stallion and spun just in time to hit another one. She managed to swat almost all of the guards, and only one was left floating. She turned back to her destination and continued to speed away, crossing the river. She wasn't going to fall prey to these ponies.

The sole standing guard, seeing the kidnapper escape, readied his spear and threw. It was said that they were very skilled and precise executors, and were famous for their accuracy. Needless to say, in a chase as straightforward as this, it was no big deal. And true to their myths, the spear raced the two ponies and landed on Scootaloo, piercing her.

The pair fell down in a freefall. Apple Bloom was screaming in horror as they approached the ground. Then, Scootaloo gave a mighty flap of her wings and broke their fall. They landed abruptly and tumbled, stopping just shy of the riverbank.

Scootaloo was dying. The spear had pierced her lung, and went out a little bit on the other side, scratching Apple Bloom's coat, but not causing any cuts (proof of their marksmanship). The yellow mare struggled to break free from the pegasus. She scooted away from her dying friend, only to notice that she was dying. "NO! NO! Scootaloo!"

"Save it, Apple Bloom. I'm- done for. I- deserve it." Scootaloo coughed, spitting out blood. "No! You'll be alright! Just- Just hang on!" The earth pony shouted for help. She ran to and fro to call whoever was around. But it was useless, for they were far away from anypony. "D-Don't worry Scoots, I'll carry you!" Apple Bloom tried to carry her friend on her back. The spear swayed from the shaking and it continued to cut Scootaloo in the inside. She screamed. "I-I'll get this spear out! Stay still!"

Apple Bloom grabbed the weapon with her mouth, and slowly began to pull it out. She threw it far away. "Jes h-hang on, I promise I'll take care of ya!" she said, trying to stifle her tears. She could see that Scootaloo was in great pain, and needed her. She took her friend and placed her on her back, and ran back into the city.

The earth pony ran as fast as her legs could go. "Hang on Scoots! I'll get you there!" With each passing second, Scootaloo felt more and more tired. "Apple Bloom... I'm not gonna make it... forget it-" Apple Bloom snapped her head to face the pegasus.

"No! I'm not lettin' ma best friend die, ya hear me-"

She stumbled and sent both of them flying. Scootaloo landed hard on the ground and rolled quite a distance away from Apple Bloom. She hacked and coughed violently. "Oh no!" Apple Bloom rushed in to scoop her back up, but the pegasus stopped her. "Scootaloo you're going to die if-"

Scootaloo put her hoof on Apple Bloom's mouth. "Apple Bloom... listen. I'm- I'm sorry for what I did all those years ago. I'm sorry for hav- having said what I-"

"Enough, Scootaloo! I forgive you! I'm the one who should be sorry! I should've stayed with ya. Ya need me more 'an I need ma dreams!"

"No... I was just being selfish... You're right."

Apple Bloom tried to force her onto her back, but the pegasus was persistent. "Please Apple Bloom... don't try to save me any... more... I don't think I'll last- long."

Apple Bloom hugged her friend as she cried and bawled. It was her fault. If she had stayed, if she had helped her friend in need, then they wouldn't be in this situation. They would probably be great mares now. Because of her own selfishness, Scootaloo had to pay. Or rather, it was Scootaloo who paid for her own dreams. "Don't blame... yourself Apple Bloom," Scootaloo said, "Promise me you'll... become somepony great." Apple Bloom nodded. "I-I promise, Scoots."

The moon was high. The wind wasn't as turbulent as it was above: a gentle breeze. A butterfly flew past the two mares. Although the wind pushed it right towards Scootaloo's muzzle, it flowed smoothly on top of it and continued in the direction of the wind, unharmed.

"Hey... Apple Bloom... do you know what... my cutie mark means?"

Apple Bloom looked at it: an orange and pink butterfly, with two flowers besides it. "I figured out, that I'm like a butterfly... any way the wind blows, it doesn't really matter... I'd be safe and sound."

Her breath slowly calmed down. Apple Bloom's sobbing intensified.

"Maybe if I had... waited... you'd come floating into... my- hooves."


	2. Author's Note

[AN]

Hello everyone, Little Kaiser here, reporting for another fic.

This time, I initially got inspired by Bohemian Rhapsody. I thought it kind of fits into Scootaloo's description a bit. Throughout the writing process, it came to me that writing sadfics with a sad plotline isn't really something I wanted to do. I was then looking for some other more interesting points, and that's when I noticed the contrast between Scootaloo and Apple Bloom, and decided to develop the story around that notion (hopefully I did it justice).

Additionally, this was also a stub project that came out when I was writing Tape-out. I intended it to be about 8k words, just to get the thought of it out of my mind as soon as possible. But in time, I started to feel that it requires more attention than just a bit, so this came by.

As always, there are a lot of linking points between stories that I hope would be clearer once the big picture is established (i.e. when I finish the last story of my universe).

Hope you enjoy this one,

Little Kaiser, signing out.


End file.
